What is with Middle Earth
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: What happens when two girls are summoned to Middle Earth, and their nosey friends accidentally come to. Middle earth will literally go upside down. Legolas/OC Haldir/OC Pippen/OC Merry/OC and Frodo/OC. *Crapy summary, but read to find out*
1. How did we get here?

**_I have loved LOTR ever since I learned about it. First LOTR story, so if I get stuff wrong, please don't get mad, I am trying my best. And just if there is any Haldir lovers out there, which I know there is, Haldir doesn't die in my story! No no no! That would be like killing Simba in the Lion King, no you just can't. Well thank-you for reading. _**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

We were walking out of our high school. We had only 2 more weeks, then we were done, for good. Our Senior year had been awesome. My friend Sierra and I were graduating at the head of the class, with our other 3 friends right behind us. I loved my friends, and had no idea what I would when school was over. I looked over to my right and saw my friend Sierra.

She was about 5'3 with shoulder length brown hair. She had a nice complexion, and was a light color of tan. She was the one who knew how to speak her mind. Truthfully, she was the loudest out of the whole group. Next to her, was Taylor.

She was the shortest, she was 4'9. She had short hair, the color of carmel. Very light. She always wore her skinny jeans with either a cute top, or a black zip up jacket. Next to her was Serra.

She had light brown hair that came to her shoulders. She was around, eh I would say 5'4. She had brown glasses that kind of brought her whole complexion in. Then there was my best friend to my left.

Elizabeth. We had been friends ever since kindergarden. She was around 5'7, with shorter auburn/brown hair. It came about an inch or two past her shoulders. She was white, like her skin color. She burns very easily, unlike me. I just turn dark with tan. She had bright blue eyes that could pull in anyone who looks her direction. I on the other hand, wasn't anything special.

I was about 5'7 maybe 5'8. I had long brown hair that came down to my lower waist. I was darker then all of my friends. I work on a farm, so when the term 'farmer's tan' comes to mind, I am the one people are usually referring to. I always wear comfy clothes, you wouldn't catch me in a dress, and if you did, I would probably be dead, because that is the only way someone would ever be able to get one on. Even for Prom, I wore a pair of camouflaged pants, with a longer white blouse. The principle and the cheerleaders weren't really happy, but my friends and I had an amazing time. We got to the end of the parking lot, and stopped.

"Alright guys, we'll see ya'll later!" I said as Elizabeth and I waved goodbye to our friends as they walked to their cars.

One thing not everyone knows about us, we love Lord of the Rings, and medieval times.

"Do you have the equipment?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of my truck.

"Yup, there in the back, are we going to the usual place?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Main Street.

"Yup, it is the best place to practice." I laughed as we continued to drive. We didn't say much on the way there, we just listened to the radio. I finally pulled off the main road and onto a little dirt path leading back into a wooded area. I carefully parked the truck between two trees so it was hidden from the main road.

"Ready?" I asked as I turned the ignition off, and unbuckled.

"You know it!" She said as she hopped out and ran to the back. I opened the storage container, and handed her 2 swords, and a practice dummy. I myself toke out both of our bows, and threw the quiver full of arrows onto my back.

"Did you remember your boots?" I asked. She laughed as she set the swords underneath a nearby tree.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without them." I laughed as I followed and set the bows next to the swords. When I walked back, she was sitting in the bed, taking her TOMS off and throwing them into the storage container. I soon followed her action and toke out a pair of old fighting boots that my grandfather had given me. Elizabeth had about the same pair, but her's were engraved with beautiful carvings. I then toke out a shirt that was made out of chain-mail.

"Where did you get that!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I got it at an auction yesterday, it was supposed to me a surprise, but turns out I wanted us to use them today."

"Wait did you say them?" She asked as a smile spread across her face. I nodded as I toke out another shirt. She squealed like a little girl and grabbed it out of my hands and put it on.

"It is a perfect fit! But why do we need these all of a sudden?"

"I don't think I could explain to my parents again if I cut a 4 inch slash in the side of my arm, that is a little hard to hide, and explain."

"True!" She said as we finished strapping on our new piece of 'clothing'.

"What shall we practice first? Swords, or my favorite archery?" I asked as I put a slight puppy dog look on archery.

"Oh you just want to do archery first because you can beat me, but when it comes to the swords, whoa, I whoop your sorry butt!" I smirked.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that" And with that, I ran over a grabbed my sword. I then ran to the middle of the clearing, waiting for my opponent to strike.

"Are you ready slow poke?" Elizabeth said as she got in her own stance in front of me.

"Who you calling a slow poke hu..." I was interrupted my her lunged forward at me, luckily all I heard was a clash of metal. We stood there, swords pushing on one another staring at each other.

"who you calling a slow poke now huh?" I asked again smiling.

She laughed as we began a good duel. Finally it ended when she did a back hand spring and kicked my sword out of my hand and held her's up to my throat.

"Okay, Okay, maybe you are better then me and fencing!" I said as I put my hands in the air for mock surrender.

"Maybe?" She said as she laughed.

"Fine you are better than me! Happy?"

She laughed as she toke the sword away from my throat.

"Goodness!" I said as I picked up my sword and dusted it off.

"Oh stop whining you big baby, get your little bow and lets go."

I jumped up and threw my sword at the tree. I picked up my bow and my quiver and ran back to her.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" I asked.

"Nope, but you are, see that target all the way over there?" I looked to where she was pointing and saw far away, in a tree barely sticking out, was a red target.

"Ok, I see it, I think?" She laughed.

"Now shoot!" I laughed, she was always trying to be the teacher. I drawled a arrow, and pulled back my bow into position. I closed my eyes and toke a deep breath. I opened my eyes and aimed and let go of the string. I saw the arrow go whizzing through the air. I listened until I heard a *phhtt* of it making contact with the target. I smiled and turned back toward Elizabeth, who was watching in awe.

"I can't even make that shot!" I laughed.

"Yup, you are swords and I am the bow." She laughed.

"That's why we are friends" "that we are" I was about to go and retrieve my arrow, when the wind started picking up.

"I didn't think we were going to get a storm today?" I said to Elizabeth she nodded in returned as we looked at the sky. All of a sudden, I heard something behind us. I turned around and drawled my bow and aimed at the oncoming intruder.

"How in the world did you do that?" I heard Serra say, as she, Sierra, and Taylor crawled out of underneath a nearby bush.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elizabeth growled.

"We came to see where you guys ran off, and what are you doing with bows, and swords?" Taylor asked as she tried lifting my sword.

"Taylor be careful with that!" I said as I walked over to her and picked it up out of her hands.

"It is hard to explain!" Elizabeth said as she seethed her sword back into her side holder. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a huge tornado blew down out of the sky.

"Oh My Go.." Sierra screamed, before any of us could run, we were sucked into it.

"GUYS!"

I screamed. But all of a sudden I felt something hard collide with my head and everything went black. I woke to the sound of birds chirping. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was bright, and I was in the middle of a field. I saw huge, green trees on all sides of me. I looked around until I saw my friends lying on the ground not to far from me.

"Oh no!" I whispered. I stood up and ran over to them. I was about to kneel down, when suddenly I froze.

Serra, Sierra, and Taylor all had huge feet, I mean huge, like Sasquatch feet. Also they looked so small lying there. I was confused until I saw Elizabeth. She looked normal, until I saw her ears. They were pointed.

"Where are we?" I whispered again.

"Why there you are! I was awaiting your arrival!" I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

"W w who me?" I said softly pointing to myself, then I recognized the man. But it couldn't be, could it. It looked like, no, it looked like Gandalf from Lord Of the Rings. But that was a book, how in the world could he be here.

"Yes Lady Ariona, you and your friend, oh I mean friends have arrived just in time. Please come and wake your friends, we do not wish to miss the meeting."

"Um . . Who are you, and what and where is this beautiful place?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh my dear girl, you are in Middle Earth, just outside of Rivendal, now please we must hurry, I shall go get the steeds." and with that he walked away.

"Oh my goodness I am in Lord of the Rings! I mean we! Oh my gosh Guys!" I yelled as I ran over to them.

I started shaking them hard, until they sat up quickly and moaned.

"Where are we, and how did you get so big?" Sierra asked. That was until she looked down at her feet.

"Agghh! I have Bigfoot feet!" She screamed.

"No you don't you are a hobbit, hobbit's have big feet, get used to it!" She just stared at her feet, just as the other two did. I looked at Elizabeth who was smiling.

"What are you so smily about?"

"Ariona, your an Elf!" I gasped. I threw my hands up to my ears, yup they were pointed. "So are you Liz!" I said. She mimicked my action and gasped. She stood up and we hugged each other. "Were Elves!" We shouted together!" "Wait! Where are we!" Sierra whined.

"Sierra, my dear friend, We are in Middle Earth!" I said as I gestured to the beautiful surroundings.

* * *

**_There is chapter 1, please oh please Review! If you do, I will love you forever and ever. I really want to know if it is good. :) So please, _**

**_Review _**

**_:D_**


	2. Middle Earth?

**Chapter 2 :) Next Chapter is when A certain blonde elf shows up and causes some problems )**

* * *

"What do you mean we are in Middle Earth?" Serra asked as just stared at her new feet.

"Yeah, I thought that was in a story book or something?" Sierra ask as she slowly stood up.

"Holy crap! This is so hard. How do you stand on these things?"

"Easy, you put one foot in front of the other!" Serra said as she stood up herself.

"Oh very funny!" Sierra said.

"_You put one foot in front of the other, then you'll be walking cross the floor. You put one foot in front of the other soon you'll be walking out the door!_" I sang as I started marching circles around the new hobbits.

"Shut up!" Taylor said as they were trying to walk around.

"Ariona, come here for a minute!" Elizabeth said. I ran over to her with much speed, which I was surprised.

"Yes?"

"Do you hear that?" I listened and I could hear hooves.

"Horses!" I screamed. I was so happy. I hadn't even thought about them. I had two myself so Elizabeth and I were expert riders, but secretly I always had a special bond with horses, like the kind of bond that I could understand what they were saying.

"Are you sure? They sound to heavy to be horses!" I shook my head in a reply of 'no'.

"No they are horses look!" I said as I pointed to an opening in the woods. I saw Gandalf riding a beautiful palomino. Behind him was a bright bay with black mane, a grey horse, and a coal black stallion. I jumped off of the boulder that Elizabeth and I were standing on and ran over to the hobbits.

"Guys that is Gandalf the Grey, be nice!"

"Be nice? Be nice? How can I be nice when I am a fuc"

"Stop! Don't you dare!" She growled and walked toward where Sierra and Serra were playing around trying out their new feet. Elizabeth walked back over toward me and whispered.

"Is that who I think it is?" I timidly nodded and we walked forward toward the wizard.

"Ah, and I see that Lady Elizabeth has fully awakened, I hope your trip here wasn't very harsh." Elizabeth and I looked at each other with confusion.

"You brought us here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes my dear. I had sent for you because I am in need your help." I cocked my head as Elizabeth stepped forward.

"What shall you need our help for?" He laughed.

"I shall explain on our way to Rivendal. We mustn't be late for the council." We timidly nodded as he dismounted off of his horse.

"Now my ladies, please select a steed to ride and we shall be on our way." I automatically changed my mood, and quickly made my way over to the black horse. I held my hand out for it to smell.

"How are you my friend?" I whispered to him.

_**'Fine, how are you my lady?'**_ I laughed at his voice. It was deep, with just a bit of a squeak, just as a young boy.

"I am fine, is Rivendal very far?" At my response he lifted his head up in surprise.

**'you can understand me?'** I laughed as I stroked his nose.

"Yeah, It is kinda a long story, not many people can do it."

**'Yeah tell me about it, you know how many people I wish I could yell at because they are riding wrong!'**

** 'Yeah tell me about it, you know how many people I wish I could yell at because they are riding wrong!'**

"I could imagine, do you think you could carry me and one of my little friends" laughing at the word 'little'. He nuzzled my palm and said,

'**Of course Me Lady, it would be a pleasure, my name is Athen, what shall I call you?'**

"Athen, thats a beautiful name, you shall call me Ariona, and just Ariona, no me lady stuff, we are friends are we not?"

**'Of course me l... I mean Ariona**' I laughed as I turned back to the others.

Elizabeth had picked the bright bay, Sierra had climbed behind her and where ready to leave. There were only four horses, so one of the hobbits would have to ride by themselves. I knew Serra was one of the nicest, so I told Taylor to ride with me, just so she couldn't upset Gandalf with her rudeness.

"Taylor, come along, you are riding with me!" I said as I walked to the side of Athen.

"Um. . . Athen, could you maybe kneel or something, I am not a very good jumper." He laughed.

**'of course'** and with that, he kneeled down so he was lying on the ground.

"thank you." I said as I climbed upon his massive back. Taylor soon followed my action while sliding behind me.

**'Ready?'** Athen asked.

"Ready" I said. He slowly got up and stood at his full height. I looked to see that Serra had mounted the grey mare easily. She used to take riding lessons so it was quite easy.

"Ready Gandalf!" Elizabeth said as she rode up next to me.

"Hey so what do you think?" She asked.

"Well I think this place has to be the prettiest I have ever been." She laughed.

"Yeah, so why do you think Gandalf brought us here?" I shrugged.

"Hey Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?" She nodded.

"When we get to Rivendal, would you talk for me, you know how I hate talking to strangers and especially in public." She laughed.

"Of course I will Ariona, you worry to much, we are in Lord of the Rings for crying out loud, lets just enjoy it!" I nodded as she trotted forward toward Gandalf.

'**You don't like talking in public?'** Athen said as we continued down the path.

"Yeah, for some reason, I'm just not that good at talking to people."

"Who are you talking to?" Taylor asked from behind. I forgot she was even there.

"Athen" I stated plainly.

"Athen? Who's Athen?"

"The horse we are riding on!"

"Oh, how do you know his name?"

"He told me it duh!" She laughed. I had told Taylor about my 'gift' a while ago.

**'Is she always this nosey?'** Athen asked in an irritated voice.

"Sometimes." I said, trying to pick my words carefully so she wouldn't notice. He snorted in reply and picked his pace up to fall in step behind Serra's horse, so we were bringing up the rear.

"So are these your friends?" I asked as I looked at all the horses we were riding.

'**Yes, the palomino is Apollo, the bay over there is my brother, Dimichri, and the grey mare, is Newbell.'**

"Dimichri is your brother?" I asked looking at the powerful steed.

'**Yes, my little brother. He is strong, but not wise, he is more brawns then brains.'** I laughed as we continued walking. I saw a beautiful city appear from the dense forest around us.

"Is that?" I asked.

**'Yes Ariona, Welcome to Rivendal!'** Athen said as he trotted forward toward the rest of the group.

"My Ladies, Welcome to Rivendal!" Gandalf said as he gestured toward the city.

**'I just said that!'** Athen said in an irritated voice. I just laughed as we entered the glistening city.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the talking between Ariona and the horses, it will be happening throughout the entire story._**

**_Chapter 3 coming soon and remember_**

**_Review...Review...Review! _**

**_:D_**


	3. Rivendell

"Oh my goodness!"Elizabeth said as she rod up beside me.

"I know, Athen said this is one of the prettiest cities in Middle Earth!" She looked at me with confusion.

"Who is Athen?" Athen snorted in reply.

"Oh, your Athen, why it is nice to meet you" She said. I began to chuckle as Athen raised his head in a reply of 'and me you me lady'.

"Ariona, do you know what this means?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are in our favorite book and movie!" I said as I clapped my hands.

"Hey calm down, I am going to fall off." Taylor yelled as she grabbed my long brown hair.

"Ow!" I yelled as I reached behind me and grabbed the hair she had a hold of.

"Taylor you can ride with me!" Serra said as she trotted up beside Athen.

"Ok!" Taylor said as she slid off of Athen and jumped behind Serra.

'**Finally, she kept kicking me!'** Athen said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my Gosh!" I whispered as I looked at the beautiful cottages, and just the city itself, it was breathtaking.

'**Man walking a while hurts your legs, can we run?'** Athen said as he began high stepping.

"Let me ask!" I said as I patted his neck.

"Gandalf? Can I take Athen for a run in that field over there?" I asked as I pointed to an empty field behind a huge stable.

"Of course, that is where we are going, so we will follow you behind." He said as he made a motion with his hand which said 'shoo shoo!' I smiled and rode up beside Elizabeth.

"Dimichri? Would you enjoy a run?" I asked her horse. He raised his head in surprise.

**'yes please!'** I laughed and turned back to Elizabeth.

"Athen wants to run, do you wish to join us. Oh also Dimichri wishes also." She nodded and lined up side by side on the path.

"Ready set go!" Elizabeth shouted. Both horses toke off with a burst of speed. Dimichri was one of the fastest horses I had ever seen. But I was surprised when Athen passed him with much grace. I loved the feeling of being on a back of a horse. I let go of the reigns and threw my arms out to my sides.

"Ariona stop being a show off!" I heard Elizabeth say. I looked back over toward her, she was running shortly behind us.

"I will be fine!" I shouted back. I could see the barn as we were riding inside of the field. All of a sudden, something caught my eye. I tall blonde. He was standing by the entrance of the barn. He had long blonde hair. He had a green tunic on with dark green leggings, with brown boots. On his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow. Before I could register what was happening, I was sliding off of Athen's back.

**'Ariona!**' Athen yelled, but it was too late. I landed on the hard ground. I opened my eyes, to find me straight on my back.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my temple. I looked over and saw Athen standing right next to me.

**'Are you alright me lady?**'

"Yeah, I'm fine I just, lost my balance."

"Ariona!" I heard Elizabeth say as she dismounted Dimichri.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"How did you fall? You are the best rider I know!" She said as she tried to hide her laughter.

"I I I um . . . ." I heard Athen laugh.

**'You saw that dashing man over there did you not?**' I whipped around to face him, which wasn't such a good idea with my new headache.

"I don't know what your talking about, I was lost in my thoughts and slide off, end of story!"

**'yeah right**' Athen snorted. I was about to fire a comment back when Elizabeth said,

"Oh my gosh! Ariona, don't look, but I think you caught someone's attention." I looked at the direction that she was gesturing to, when I saw the handsome man walking toward us.

"Oh no!" I whispered. It wasn't just any man, it was an elf, and not just any elf, it was the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. _'Oh wow he looks so much like Orlando Bloom it isn't even funny!'_ I thought as he continued towards us.

"Elizabeth, lets go!" I whispered, but she just waved me off and continued smiling at the Prince.

"Are you alright my lady? You toke quite a fall there." I tried talking, but the words got trapped. I am never good at talking to people. He stared at me, with some of the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen.

"My lady?" He asked again.

"She is fine, just toke a little tumble isn't that right?" Elizabeth said as she elbowed me in the ribs. I nodded timidly as finished speaking.

"Are you sure, you fell off rather hard?" I nodded in reply and turned toward Athen.

"Help me!" I whispered.

'**I told you that is why you fell off, you saw the young Prince.'**

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"Ariona?" I turned to see Elizabeth standing next to Legolas.

"What?" I whispered, trying not to let the elf hear me, but when he looked straight at me, I knew he heard me. 'Curse these Elves!' I thought as I walked over to them.

"I am Elizabeth, and this is my quiet friend Ariona." He smiled as he toke Elizabeth's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the surface.

"I am Legolas, it is very nice to meet you." Then he walked up to me. He held is hand out for me to take, but I shook my head in a reply of 'no'.

"I..I...I...I have to go!" I whispered. I turned around and began to climb up into Athen's saddle. I had my foot in the stirrup when I felt two hands come on both sides of my hips.

"W w what?" I asked as I turned my head to look at the owner of the hands. I stared into a bright pair of blue eyes.

"Let me help, it's the least I could do!" He said in his velvet voice. He lifted me up and placed me gently into the saddle.

"thanks" I whispered as I squeezed Athen into a trot back towards Gandalf and my friends.

"Ariona!" I heard Elizabeth yell, but I ignored her.

'**That was quite rude Ariona, he was only trying to make sure you were alright.'** Athen said as we slowed to a walk.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't talk, so I panicked."

'**I am sure he thought nothing of it, you are a beautiful lady, he couldn't take his eyes off of you!'**

"Athen!" I said amusingly.

**'What, just because I am a horse, does not mean I don't see when people like one another.'**

"Oh is that why you cannot take your eyes off of a certain mare?" I smirked.

**'What! I have no idea what you are talking about, I think you hit your head a little to hard on the ground when you fell'**

"Yeah right Athen, lets go!" He laughed as we continued toward the hobbits and Gandalf.

"I thought you were riding behind the barn?" Serra asked as we neared the oncoming group.

"Yeah, but I thought I would finish riding with you." I lied, trying to let them not realize I had fallen off, just because I had seen an elf.

"Oh, very well then, shall we then?" Gandalf said as he moved forward.

'**She didn't want to ride with you, she fell of when she saw Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.'** Athen said to the rest of the horses.

**'oh really? He is quite a handsome man if I do say so myself, also very kind and talented, he is a real catch!'** Newbell said as she walked beside of Athen.

"Yeah, but don't go spilling it to just any horse, what if his horse found out, then my life would be ruined!" I whispered.

**'Don't worry my dear, your secret is safe with me!**'

"Thank you Newbell, you are a true blessing" I smiled and continued on with the ride ahead. I saw Elizabeth and Dimichri riding toward us. When they reached us, Elizabeth pointed at me to follow her. I obediently followed my friend.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I said in a mocking voice that resembled the ladies at fast food restaurants.

"What is with you! You had the chance to talk to one of your all time movie crushes, and you spilt like a banana! Are you out of your mind?" I looked over and saw Gandalf the hobbits staring at us. One thing I knew, was that none of my friends spoke spanish, except Elizabeth, Sierra and I, but Sierra was off in her own little world at the moment so I toke this time to talk.

"Sé que, sé que, pero me entró el pánico!" *_I know, I know, I just panicked!*_ I said raising my voice just the slightest.

"Pero por que, solo estaba tratando de ayudar!" _*But why, he was only trying to help!_* Elizabeth said, smirking slightly.

"Lo se, es solo. Has visto sus ojos? Eran encantador!" _*I know, it's just, did you see his eyes, they were enchanting!*_ I said as I sighed. They really were beautiful.

"Solo sus ojos? Parecia que le gustaba todo el paquete!" _*Just his eyes? It looked like you liked the whole package!*_ I glared at her.

"No! Acabo de pensar en el como, por encima del promedio" _*NO! I just thought of him as, above average.*_

I said, looking toward the ground.

"Ariona, eres un mentiroso malo, incluso en espanol!"_ *Ariona, you are a bad liar even in spanish!_* She chuckled as she turned to head back to the group of confused hobbits, and one smirking wizard.

'Oh don't tell me he can speak spanish!' I wished inside of my head. I quickly shook out any thoughts of that blasted elf out of my head, finding that they would return in just moments.

"Why is this happening, this never happens!" I whispered to myself as I reached the rest of my friends.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked from behind Serra.

"Ariona met someone!" Sierra squealed.

"N-n-no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I know what they said!" Serra said.

"No you don't!"

"So, I don't need to hear, I could see!" I could feel the blood flush from my face.

"What did you see?" Taylor asked.

"Ariona est tombe de son cheval quand elle a vu un elfe blond" _*Ariona fell of her horse when she saw a blonde elf_*.

"Un elfe blond?"_ *A blonde elf?*_ Taylor asked as she leaned closer to Serra, awaiting the answer. 'French Really?' I thought.

"Fine! I saw an elf, I was enchanted with his fine features, so I wasn't paying attention and I slid off of Athen's back! Simple as that! Nothing happened, I just was amazed I saw an elf! Goodness Gracious!"

**'That is not what I saw!**' Athen protested.

"Shut it!" I said as I turned to face Athen. I swore, underneath his black muzzle, I could see a small smirk on his horse features.

"Lady Ariona, is there something you would like to share with us?" Gandalf said as he looked at me with a gleam in his mysterious eyes.

"N-N-No I am good." I said smiling, trying to hide my panic attack coming on.

"Really?" He asked, still staring me down.

"Fine! I saw an elf named Legolas, thought he was amazingly beautiful and fell of Athen while staring at him. Happy?" He started to laugh.

"My dear, what are you going to do when we see him later today?" I looked at him with awe.

"W-w-w-what? I can't see him, I made a total fool out of myself!" I stuttered.

'**I thought I told you already that he couldn't take his eyes off of you!**' Athen said as he nudged me in the back.

"I don't know, let us go, we must get you ladies in some proper attire!" Gandalf said as his horse walked forward.

"Formal attire? What is he talking about?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but if it is a dress, he has something else coming to him!" I said mounting on Athen's back as we continued to walk. We finished riding back toward the stables where we dismounted and brushed our noble steeds.

'**Do you know if you are attending the secret council today?'** I looked at him in puzzlement.

"What secret council?" I asked as I finished brushing his black coat.

"The one that you and Lady Elizabeth will be accompanying me to." Gandalf said from the outside of Athen's stall.

"What is it about?" I asked as I walked toward the door.

"I will explain later, after you get dressed." I looked down and saw my jeans, a pair of fighting boots, and my blue t-shirt that was covered by the chain-mail Elizabeth and I were wearing as we were fighting.

"Alright Gandalf, lead the way!" I said with a smile as I turned to Athen and wrapped my arms around his long neck.

"Be careful Athen" I whispered.

**'As you! My lady'** I stepped back and glared at him. '**Oh, I mean Ariona'** I smiled and walked toward Gandalf who was awaiting me on the outside of the stall.

"Alright, go and fetch Lady Elizabeth and we shall be on our way." I smiled as I ran toward Dimichri's stall.

"Elizabeth, we have to go get ready for a meeting Gandalf is taking us to." She looked back at me and smiled.

"Ariona, you do know he is talking about the council, where they make the fellowship of the ring!" I gasped, I had totally forgot about it.

"Do you think he, you know, want's us to go with them?" She shrugged.

"I don't really know, but lets go so we don't miss it." I nodded as we met up with Gandalf who was standing outside.

"Lets get going my ladies!" He smiled as we followed him toward a huge building. I gasped in amazement as I saw the gardens.

"I will leave you to be dressed with Arwen. She is a lovely women, she is about your size, she must have extra dresses around somewhere."

"Dresses?" Elizabeth and I said in unison.

"Yes my dears, women here wear dresses, but do not worry, on the quest you will not be wearing dresses." Elizabeth laughed, but I stayed gaping at the old wizard in front of me.

"But Gandalf, I am not a women of this world, may I please just wear something, actually anything but a dress!" Gandalf chuckled and looked back at me.

"Do not worry my dear, you must only wear a dress for the council, after that, you may change, I have a feeling that you and Lady Elizabeth would want to go to the practice range after." I looked over to Elizabeth and saw the mirrored expression I must have, excitement.

"Sounds good to us!" We said in unison.

"Wonderful, let us go!" Gandalf said as two elves opened the great doors. I clutched Elizabeth's hand in mine. "Here goes nothing!" I whispered. She nodded as we walked through the great doors, into the great hall.

* * *

**All I can say at this point is...**

**review...review...review **

**:D**


	4. The Council

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! SEEING THEM MAKE ME SO HAPPY! :D I NEED YOUR GUY'S HELP, I THINK I AM JUST GOING TO HAVE MY OTHER OC'S SENT HOME AND LEAVE ELIZABETH AND ARIONA, I JUST THINK IT WOULD BE TO HARD TO WRITE, YA KNOW. LOVE YA! HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4 - THE COUNCIL_**

"Excuse me sir, but can you please send Lady Arwen to come and tend to these women?" Gandalf said as he motioned to one of the elves standing at the doorway.

"Lady Arwen will take good care of you my dears, I shall meet you here once you are changed and ready, then we shall make our way down to the council." I glanced over at Elizabeth who was smiling and nodding. We stood there for maybe only 10 minutes, then the elf came with a beautiful women, she was tall, elegant, she looked like a greek goddess out of the book I had just got done ready for English. She had long brown hair with stunning blue eyes.

"Ah, Lady Arwen, looking beautiful as ever!" Gandalf said as he smiled at the elf-maiden.

"Why Thank you Gandalf, my father is down the hall and wishes to speak with you."

"Of course, would you mind helping my guests into some proper attire, I have a feeling they need a women's kind friendship this moment." She smiled and walked over to Elizabeth and I.

"I am Arwen Undómiel, it is nice to meet you, and may I ask your names?" I smiled at Lady Arwen as Elizabeth spoke up.

"And us you Lady Arwen, I am Elizabeth, and this is Ariona" She said motioning toward me.

"Wonderful, if you shall follow me, we shall get you in some proper attire." We nodded as we followed her down the halls. It was a beautiful house, we finally came to a room down the hall. Arwen opened it and we both shuffled inside.

"You look around my size, let me see what I can offer" Arwen said, and with that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ariona, can you believe this is happening?"

"No, I am just waiting for my mom to wake me up!" I said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I know what you mean." I was about to say something, when Arwen walked into the room.

"I hope these dresses will do" I looked at the dresses she brought. One was a beautiful light blue. It had gold lace around the neckline, and cuffs. It was simply a true work of art. The other one was a beautiful dark green. It had dark green lines around the bottom of the dress.

"Lady Elizabeth, I think the blue one would look best with your auburn hair, and Lady Ariona, the green one for your darker skin."

"Thank you so much Lady Arwen, how can we ever repay you?" She laughed at Elizabeth's smile.

"Don't worry, oh Master Gandalf asked me to tell you to hasten, the council is about to begin." I looked toward Elizabeth as Arwen walked out of the room. I quickly stripped down and slipped the dark green cloth over my body. I finished tying one of the bows on the back and glanced at Elizabeth. I gasped, she was beautiful. The blue dress brought out her crystal blue eyes out like jewels.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful!" I said as I walked over toward her. She had her hair down so it came to her shoulders in waves.

"So do you! wait, we have do something with that mop of a head you call hair." I placed my hands on my braid.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked.

"Nothing, here let me just do something." She un-braided my hair, so it fell down in waves to the middle of my back. I looked in the reflection and saw she had curled it gently so it was touching the middle of my back, almost down to my bum.

"Now lets go see Gandalf before you see a reflection of yourself in a dress." I smiled as we walked out of the room to find Gandalf waiting for us at the end of the hall. "You ladies look wonderful!" He smiled kindly.

"Thank you Gandalf, we must hurry if we are not to miss the council." Elizabeth said as she grabbed my hand and we continued down the hall.

"You ladies will be a joy to be with on the journey." I giggled as Elizabeth and I followed Gandalf into an outdoor room. There were a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sitting in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. I sat beside Elizabeth and had a rather gross looking Dwarf on my other side. I looked around and saw second favorite character, Aragorn. He looked exactly like he did in the movie. He must have caught me staring because he gave me a kind smile and looked back toward the front. I caught a glance at a rather familiar looking elf.

'Oh no!' I thought. Legolas was sitting just about 6 people down from me so he had a rather good view of me. I was about to say something to Elizabeth but that was when Elrond came into view.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." A hobbit I recognized instantly rose and lays the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true" A man said. Frodo returned to his seat almost relieved. He glanced at me and I gave him a kind smile, he gave me a small smile and returned focus on Elrond.

"The doom of men." Another man whispered. The ring seemed to be mesmerizing the members differently. Elizabeth was even looking into it intently. The man of the south rises to address the council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Islidur's Bane is found." He approaches the Ring. His fingers barley hover above the Ring.

"Islidur's Bane" He whispers. Elrond leaps up and yells loudly,

"Boromir!" The ring started to utter a harsh chant. Gandalf suddenly stands up and also begins to chant in Black Speech. Thunder began to crackle as the sky darkened. The rest of the council, including me stared all around in fear and confusion.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbal, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them) The voice dies away, and people return to their seats horrifies, including Boromir.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris! (**I got it this time ;))"**

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring altogether is Evil!" He said, his voice a little raspy because of the force the words and language he just spoke. He gave Boromir a final scathing glance and resumed his spot between Frodo and Elizabeth. I glanced at her and tried to smile, but she kept her face firm as she glared at Boromir.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept us safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir said as he began pacing.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn said from his standing position across from me.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

'Oh snap! I am so going to hit him!' I thought inside of my head. An elf stands up suddenly, I recognize him as Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I smirked.

'That's what ya get ya big bully!' I thought inside of my head.

"This... is Isidur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas stated.

"Havo dad, Legolas" _*sit down Legolas* _Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king!" Boromir snarled as he returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it!" Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond added. I almost jumped out of my seat when the dwarf next to me said,

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal.

"ARGH!" He yelled. I face-palmed myself, waiting the some of clanking metal. He struck the Ring with full force but it was repelled back, throwing him to the ground.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, but any craft that we here possess. The Ring was make in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." I looked over to Frodo and he was staring at the Ring. 'It's starting' I thought.

"One of you must do this!" Elrond continued. Deep silence filled the council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said. Legolas stands indignantly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Again I almost jump out of my seat, Gimli leaps to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Boromir suddenly rises.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli just made things worse by yelling.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" A commotion starts to rise as arguments erupt amongst the council members.

"They argue more then the people at the last school debate!" I whispered to Elizabeth, she smiled and looked over at me.

"I agree!" She whispered back.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed" Gandalf said with quite aggravation. I watched the 'grown men' have their little brawl, only to be cut off by a faint yell.

"I will take it!" I looked over and saw Frodo standing by the Ring.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor! Though - I do not know the way." Gandalf walked over to Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it yours to bear." Aragorn rises and walked over also.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of the brave hobbit. "You have my sword!"

"And you have my bow!" Legolas says as he rises to join Aragorn beside Frodo. He glances at me and I look to the ground, praying that he doesn't recognize me.

"And my axe!" Gimli says as he grimly looks at Legolas and joins the group. Boromir walks over to them also.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will se it done!" I was about to say something when Elizabeth grabbed my arm and raised me to my feet.

"Were coming to!" She said proudly.

"Ye only lasses! Got no skill in weaponry!" Gimli grunted.

"I'll have you know I am a master at the sword, and my friend here is a master bowman, or in this case bow-women!" I looked down because I could feel all the eyes on me. I looked up and saw Gandalf smiling at us.

"What are two women even doing at a secret council?" Boromir snarled.

"Well they let you in!" Elizabeth said as she pulled me over toward the group. Of course out of everyone, I get to stand next to Legolas. I leaned as close as I could toward Elizabeth, not wanting to be so close to him.

"Heh!" another hobbit, no other then Same jumps from behind the buses and joins Frodo at his side.

"Mr. Frodo is no goin' anywhere without me!" Elrond, who was trying to hide the amusement on his face said,

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." I couldn't help but giggle at the puzzlement on Sam's face. Two more hobbits emerge from behind the pillars and join them.

"Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway! You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing" Pippin said, getting confused toward the end.

"Well that rules you out Pip!" Merry joked.

"11 companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said musingly.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin said.

* * *

After the council let out, Elizabeth went to speak with Gandalf about some thing to do with our nosey friends who came here. I walked into the barn to find Athen, Dimichri, and Newbell all looking out of their stalls.

"Hey guys!" I called as I waved.

'**Hello Ariona, you are looking beautiful!'** Newbell said as she nodded toward my dress.

"Thank you Newbell. And guess what I saw Legolas, and I don't even think he recognized me!" I said with a smile.

'**You didn't fall off of anything this time?'** Athen said amused.

"No mister smarty pants!" I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"I am going to go change, I will see you later!" I said as I waved goodbye to them.

'**Ah, young love!'** Athen said as I walked away. I rolled my eyes. _'If he is going to be like this the whole trip, I am screwed'_

* * *

_**chapter 4 done, If is messed some things up it is because it is 12:07 right now. **  
_

_**Thank you again for everything**_

_**Review about the rest of the Oc's going home and leaving Elizabeth and Ariona**_

_**and just**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**:D**_


	5. Secrets told

**_ALRIGHT, CHAPTER 5! :D _**

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS_**

**_I AM SO SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC BUT I AM TRYING LOL_**

**_IN THIS CHAPTER LEGOLAS MIGHT SEEM A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER!_**

**_ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER, WE WILL FIND OUT WHY ARIONA TRIES SO HARD TO BE A GOOD PERSON! :)_**

**_HAPPY READING 3_**

* * *

Ichanged into a light green tunicand dark green leggings. I placed my boots onto my petite feet and grabbed my quiver and bow. I saw Elizabeth standing outside the barn talking with Taylor**.**

"Hey guys!"I called as I walked over.

"Hi Ariona, just do me something, please come back in one piece!" Taylor said as she hugged me.

"I will, I promise." I smiled. Elizabeth had told me earlier that Gandalf would send Taylor, Sierra, and Serra back home.

"Ready Gandalf!" Sierra said. Gandalf smiled and in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

"I am going to miss them you know!" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Me too, but hey, were here, aren't we?" I smiled.

"Yup we are miss Comer? Do you wish to accompany me to the practice field?" She laughed.

"Of course Miss Lee" I smiled as we hooked arms and walked towards the field.

"Oh look!" I said pointing at the practice devices set up across the field.

"I know, I know!" She laughed. I ran away from her over toward the bow area. I set my bow up, ready to fire.

"Don't mess up Ariona!" Elizabeth called.

"Why would I mess u..." I stopped mid-sentence. Legolas was walking toward me with his bow in hand with his quiver on his back.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" I whispered as I turned my back toward him, and tried to concentrate on the target in front of me.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked once he made his way to my side.

"Be my guest!" I stated as I kept my eyes glued on the target a head.

"So, you and your friend are coming on this quest with us?" He asked, sounding slightly interested.

"Yes, indeed we are, Gandalf had told us it would be best!" I said, as I glanced over at him. His piercing blue eyes were set on me. I met his gaze and couldn't pull myself away from his gaze. He was one of the handsomest men I had ever seen, ok the only one I have ever seen.

"Well, can you shoot, or are you just here for a lesson with someone?" He asked, still not leaving my gaze.

"Oh, I came here to shoot, why did you do the same?" I asked as I smiled at him. 'Whoa! did i just flirt? really?' I must be losing it!

"I came to do the same as you, mind showing me your skills?" I smiled and set my shoulders and feet in the correct position. I raised an arrow and aimed. I could feel Legolas watching me as I let go of the arrow. It bounced off of a tree and came barreling back toward Elizabeth.

"Whoa!" She yelled as he dived for the ground.

"Sorry!" I said as I shyly smiled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"That's up for debate!" I winked at her and turned back toward Legolas. He was laughing.

"And may I ask what is so funny?" I asked as I raised one of my eyebrows.

"You are so tense, relax, here, take your stance again." I slowly got back into position. He chuckled again and walked toward me. I toke in a shaky breath as he got close.

"Here!" He said softly as he walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I could feel a bright blush rise in my cheeks and I looked down.

"Head up" He whispered as he placed his other hand over mine which was holding the bow. I lifted my head and rested it on my hand holding the arrow.

"Now just relax." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath hit my ear and made me shiver. He didn't notice, 'Thank God!' and he squeezed my shoulder gently. I finallyrelaxed and aimed for the target.

"Alright, now take a breath in" I followed his instructions and breathed in.

"Breath out and release!" He whispered, putting a little 'umph!' on release. I let go of the arrow and it went straight into the target. He let go of my hand and I brought my bow to my front.

"How did that feel?" He asked softly.

"Wonderful" I sighed as I leaned back against him. I closed my eyes as I felt his arms come to my shoulders.

"I don't think we have officially met, I am Legolas Greenleaf, and you are?" He whispered into my ear. I sighed then I realized what I was doing. I jumped away from him and faced him.

"Oh, sorry, I am Ariona" I said as I paced my hand out in front of me for him to shake.

"It is very nice to meet Ariona" He said as he grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it's surface. I toke it back and still felt his his kiss lingering on the skin.

"Um... Thank you for the help with the bow!" I said shyly. I never get this nervous around guys, but something about Legolas, he makes me feel weird, or weirder then I usually am.

"Think nothing of it, I am just glad I was able to help" He said with a smile, but all of a sudden, he smirked.

"What?" I asked him. "You seem to be aggravated very easily."

"No!" I said, I was starting to panic because I do get aggravated very easily.

"Fine, lets see!" He smirked as he walked closer to me. I put on my 'nothing you do is going to affect me' face on and placed my hands on my hips.

"Let me see your bow!" He said, holding his hand out toward me.

"Um...okay?" I said as I timidly handed him my hand carven bow.

"It is a beautiful bow, looks to be hand-crafted. I wonder what you would do if someone were to, pure say run away and hide it?" I whipped my head around toward him.

"You wouldn't!" I dared.

"Oh, but I would" He laughed and toke off toward the back of the barn.

"Legolas!" I shouted after him, running after him. He kept running until he was surrounded by trees. I stopped in my tracks and toke in the beauty of the forest.

"Oh wow!" I whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a velvet voice say from behind me. I whipped around and saw a smirking Legolas.

"yes, now give me my bow!" I said as I placed my hand in front of me.

"Um... no!" He smirked and continued walking toward the trees.

"Leg... Get back here you!" I said as I ran after him. I ran after him when I stopped and gasped. A spider was in it's web straight in front of my face. I jumped backward and landed on the ground. 'Alright alright, I am being a sissy but I am deathly afraid of spiders, and not for the reasons you would think.' I screamed and crawled until my back hit another tree.

"Ariona? What is wrong? It is just a spider!" Legolas said as he walked toward me. I could feel tears rise in my eyes so Icovered them with my hands and placed them on my knees.

"Ariona?" Legolas asked again, sitting on the ground next to me.

"I-i-im sorry, It's just, my p-, never mind"

"No please tell me!" Legolas said as he placed a hand onto mine.

"It's just, my father was bitten by one of the poisonous ones, and well, he died when I was 12. It was painful to watch him be in so much pain, so I am now deathly afraid of spiders. My mother died 4 days later because of the grief she had. I live with my Aunt and Uncle now." I said shakily between gasps.

"I-I'm very sorry for your loss!" Legolas said quietly, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, but then I saw his eyes wander to my neck. 'Oh no!' I thought as I brought my hand up and covered the bottom of my neck.

"What is that?" He asked softly.

"Um... just a scar, no big deal!" I whispered.

"It is a big deal!" He said softly again.

"When I was 14, my Uncle came home drunk one night, I had gotten a F on a school project and when he found out, he threw his beer bottle at me, it broke and scratched my neck. That's why I try so hard to get good grades, because I am afraid he might do something like that again." I began to cry silently, replacing my hands with my head so it was resting on my knees. I felt him shift closer to me and place his arms around me.

"Shhh!" He whispered as he pulled me into him. I gladly wrapped my arms around his narrow waist and cried softly into his soft tunic. We sat there for a while, silent, just holding one another.

"T-Thank you for being here, I think I need to get back and find Elizabeth, she probably thinks I was eaten or something." He chuckled as he let go of me. I stood up and wiped away my stained face.

"You are quite welcome Ariona, and if you need anything, ever, don't hesitate to come to me!" He said as he stood up next to me.

"I will, thank you again!" I said as I gave him a quick hug. We held the embrace for a second and then I ran back toward the city. "Bye Legolas!" I shouted as I waved back at him. He smiled and waved back. 'I have never told anyone about that, only Elizabeth, and she only knows about my parents, not my uncle. What is going on with me?'**  
**

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya lots**_

_**Review Review Review**_

_**:D**_


End file.
